The present invention is related to a game device, and more particularly to a pusher of a hockey game table, which is designed with a structure in considerations of ergonomics and which can be easily hold and operated.
On a hockey game table, a player pushes a disc with a pusher to play the game.
A conventional pusher has a circular tray body and a boss fixed on the top face of the tray body. A player can hold the boss to move the pusher.
The boss is integrally connected with the tray body. When pushing the pusher, the player's wrist can hardly twist. Therefore, the player's wrist feels stiffness and is easy to be tired and hurt. The configuration of the conventional pusher fails to meet considerations of human body engineering so that the player can hardly operate the pusher.